Aphmau
Jessica "Jess" Bravura (born ), better known online as Aphmau, is an American YouTuber. Jess was born in Houston, Texas and became a Minecraft gamer most known for her roleplays such as Mystreet (Multiple), Minecraft Diaries, Dreams of Estorra, Ultra Nova, and Falcon Claw University. About Aphmau had the idea to start a YouTube channel with her three friends and her husband, Castor (Calvin), Jason Bravura, Satiel (Chris) and occasionally Cole, from seeing YouTubers at the time making a career from commentating gameplay. The channel Challenge Accepted Inc. was created on August 13, 2012. Cole left first, followed by Castor and Satiel (for personal reasons), leaving the channel to Jess and Dom. They renamed the channel to Aphmau Gaming. Six years after creating the channel, Aphmau Gaming has over four million subscribers. As Jess makes YouTube videos for a living, she also works and owns a business called BlueJay Studios. She continued on to make Minecraft videos with Castor and other friends, and she has appeared in many other Minecraft roleplays with Aviator Gaming and SkyDoesMinecraft. Aphmau then created a series of her own called Minecraft Diaries Origins, which was supposed to be a Minecraft survival series but later was added on to become a roleplay series called Minecraft Diaries. 'It became a serious dramatic medieval timed series. But we're unsure if it is a medieval series because they do joke about kings and queens because they call their leaders lords, not kings and queens. On the channel you will find mini-games and many roleplay series including Minecraft Diaries, Mod Mod World, Minecraft Kindergarten, MyStreet, Phoenix Drop High, Flacon Claw University, Dreams Of Estorra and Meteora Valley, and many more. She has recently added a new channel called Aphmau Fantasy, where Dreams of Estorra and Minecraft Diaries were moved for future episodes. Family Jess was born in Houston, Texas on October 16, 1989, with one mother, one father, and one-half brother but she prefers to just call him her brother. A few years after she was born her parents got separated. Jess' mother got custody of Jess and her brother and they lived back at their grandmother's house with a few cousins living there too. Every single one of Jess' cousins had their own gaming console, even her brother. She would ask her brother to play because it was amusing to watch but her brother always said no, although her mother would always let her sneak in his room so she could play. One day, her parents brought her to Best Buy, told her they had a surprise for her and showed her a Nintendo 64 which was her first gaming console. After a few years, she started gaming and she went on this website called "Frequency" where you can play with other people online using a PlayStation 4 controller. She met a player named Jason, under the username AwesomeDom, while playing Final Fantasy XI. They played a lot together and decided to see each other in person. Jason lived in New Jersey and Jess decided to go there and meet him. They started dating and then they rented an apartment together when Jess was only 18. Soon, Jess found out she was pregnant and that was the same year Jason decided to propose. Jess and Jason got married sooner than expected in Disney World. On July 12th, 2012, Jess gave birth to her baby boy who was named Joseph via C-Section. She had to had C-Section with all her kids because of how big her babies were (probably due to her husband's height). After a few more years Jess found out she was pregnant again with a baby girl. Then later in 2014, she gave birth to her new baby who they named Julia who was born on January 21st. They later got a cat, that they named Johnny, who is currently missing. A year ago they adopted a Pembroke welsh corgi puppy named Jet. Recently, they adopted another cat named Jax. In 2018, Jess found out she was pregnant with a baby girl again. On May 12, 2019, she gave birth to her new baby who they named Jennifer. Personality Aphmau/Jess is a positive, energetic and hardworking YouTuber. She also won't hesitate to put a pun in. She is a social butterfly and a kind person. Jess also has a nice singing voice, first heard in SkyDoesMinecraft's Christmas singing competition and again, with 'Memories' in MyStreet: Emerald Secret "Always..." (episode 16). She makes innocent and comedic commentary, though she isn't as innocent as meets the eye. She also loves anime. She has major depression, causing her to have occasional breakdowns when someone says hurtful things or if someone cyberbullies her. Roleplays Aphmau's content consists of roleplays and mini-games. All her roleplays are written by Jess, Jason, and Castor. Before getting voice actors, Jess voiced every single character who had lines. Part-time voice actors were hired in with ''Respect For Irene|Minecraft Diaries EP.91, before being hired full-time later on. A few of her roleplays: ''Minecraft Diaries,'' a fantasy-esque roleplay that started in March 2015, spinning off of a survival/mod-exploring season that is now known as Minecraft Diaries Origin. MCD, as of April of 2018, has 3 seasons--not including Origins, since it has little to do with MCD and was more of a survival series than a roleplay. ''MyStreet,'' which started as an AU of MCD, where the characters live in modern times. Episodes were originally filled with random mini-plots and character interactions. By season two, the series started to take on a more structured story and lore. While MyStreet is an AU for MCD and they share the same characters, there are plenty of characters in MCD that are not in MyStreet, and vise-versa. ''Ultra Nova'' was a mini-series completely different from MCD and MyStreet, featuring none of the characters previously established. Instead, the story focuses on a girl named Nashmira as she tries to succeed in a school for "young Media Stars" to help them develop their internet careers. (Think of a school-based on how to be a YouTuber). ''My Inner Demons was a roleplay which she had created. It was premiered on June 29, 2019. It is about five demons named Asch, Leif, Noi, Pierce, and Rhys from a world named Daemos who decide to go to Earth due to a mission because their magic is running dry. They meet a girl named Ava (played by Aphmau) and Ava shows how to act like a human. ''Phoenix Drop High ''was a series which was a prequel to MyStreet, where the characters experienced high school. ''Phoenix Drop Days ''is a new series premiered on November 23rd, 2019. This series consists of Phoenix Drop High but featuring none of the characters previously established. It focuses on a girl who tries to stand out from her two sisters, and so she discovers her "talent" for running. ''Mod Mod World ''was a series that started on May 21st, 2015 where Jess experimented with new mods, which gradually turned into a story. This was an old series which was very popular back then. Other roleplays include: ''Minecraft Kindergarten, Dreams of Estorra, Meteora Valley, Mermaid Tales, A Royal Tale, Upside-Down Stories ''and '''''FalconClaw University Fun fact; MyStreet: S1, Ultra Nova, and MyStreet: Her Wish can be watched on Amazon. Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: November 11, 2015. *2 Million Subscribers: July 14, 2016 *3 Million Subscribers: September 10, 2017 *4 Million Subscribers: October 3, 2018 Friends *Steven Suptic *Yammy *Cib Seption *Kricken *SkyDoesMinecraft *YourPalRoss *ThatGuyBarney *JinBop *Castor *KamiWasa *LDShadowLady *Stacyplays *iHasCupquake *Aureylian *CaptainSparklez *Graser10 *Stampylonghead *Amylee33 *IBallisticSquid *SGCBarbierian *Satielreks *XXSlyFoxHoundXx *Katikus *TheDragonHat *MrArcananox *KestinTheVoice *Patrick M.Seymour *PrincessRizu *MegaMoeka *Sonicring123 *GrandpaBats *BrantNerd *Michaela Laws *Anairis Quinones *Tomoyo Ichijouji *Vopseas *Mithzan *Shubble *Samgladiator *Kristina *Sebastian Todd *Christopher Escalante *Jessie Jane *BinofTrash *SungWon Cho *KaggyFilms *Proxy Comics *Brooke and Rylee Trivia *Jessica has 3 channels, they are: Aphmau, Aphmau Fantasy, and Aphmau Vlogging *In an Instagram post, she talks about how she suffers from severe depression and Post-Partum Depression and also talks about her breakdown in August 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views